


No Redeeming Qualities

by daemonhart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonhart/pseuds/daemonhart
Summary: [Drabble] So, what does a dick with no redeeming qualities do with a brother who loves him? Use him for what he's good at, baby.





	No Redeeming Qualities

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, Papyrus was designed to be kind of a jerk with "no redeeming qualities" before Toby redesigned him. Eli-Sin-G did a couple of drawings on tumblr of the idea, which I enjoyed quite a bit, and decided to do a drabble in that vein. I seem to no longer have a working link to the artwork, though...

“Nyeheh, come on. It’s not going to suck itself, brother.” I peer up at my younger sibling from between his legs. He sneers right back through the shadow cast by the brim of his hat, cigarette held between his teeth. “Don’t look at me that way. You know how this works. I’ve had a long day, and you don’t do anything else around here. If you can’t at least suck my dick, what do I keep you around for?” I want to argue, but what he’s saying is true. I’m pretty useless. I’ve had dreams, glimpses of my brother bein’ a good guy, and in those dreams I’m always dedicatin’ myself to protecting him and keepin’ him happy. Even if mine’s not good…my role is probably still just to keep him happy. Maybe it’ll show ‘em I care, and he can learn to care, too…

I’m still thinkin’ when he undoes the front of his pants. He doesn’t even try to stop it from hittin’ my jaw. Instead, he gives a derisive laugh. “Get to it, brother. Don’t make me use an eye instead.” I shudder; sure, my socket’s real sensitive and it feels good, but last time he wouldn’t let me clean my skull out for a couple days. It was disgusting, feelin’ it congeal and dry in there. I have no real choice but to jus’ give in. Still watchin’ his face, I bring a hand to support the weight of his cock. The sneer shifts into an eager grin. Good. As long as he’s happy, it’s worth it. My teeth part as I open my jaws and slide my long tongue out underneath the warm, glowing flesh. I almost recoil in surprise at the particularly musky taste. He notices and braces his hands against the back of my head so I can’t change my mind. “Nyeheheh! Little different than usual? Let’s just say you’re not the first hole I fucked today.” I close my eyes and choose not to comment, but he cackles. “Jealous, maybe? I should do this more often to shut you up.” He pushes on my skull in impatience. “Go ahead and show me you’re worth keeping around.”

Tears threaten to form at the bottoms of my sockets, but I get to work. Carefully, I use my tongue to guide my brother’s dick safely past my teeth. There’s no escaping the heady taste and scent of sex. Like it or not, excitement tingles through my bones. Who’d he fuck? What was it like for them, havin’ him shove this cock inside their ass or pussy and use ‘em until he decided he was done, then leave? “mmph…nnh~” I open my eyes partway so I can admire it every time I bob backward. It’s disgusting, but I really can’t help fantasising about it forcin’ me open. He catches me reachin’ down to my own shorts and snorts in disapproval.

“This isn’t about you, Sans. Keep your hands where I can see them.” I whimper but obey. I hold tight to his femurs through the fabric of his pants. “Good~ I’m not interested in seeing you get off. You’re my brother, nyeh.” In the moment, it makes sense to me, so I don’t argue. Instead, I slide back. My tongue teases around the exposed bit of the head, then tucks beneath the foreskin. I curl the muscle to tug at that delicious skin and feel my brother’s body shudder. “Unnh, that’s it…Getting into it now, aren’t you? Maybe I should bring my friends next time, if you like sucking dick so much.” I give ‘em a moan in response. With a swirl of my tongue, the foreskin rolls back and exposes the smooth glans beneath. I let go for a moment just to hazily stare at it as it juts up between my eyes.

…It smells like my mouth now. The accomplishment makes me exhale hard. I open wide and shove my face right down over the swollen cock, hungry to hear him come. He leans back in his seat and takes a long draw of his cigarette while he watches me swallow him whole. “Finally know how to put that mouth of yours to good use, huh?” he growls. The huskiness in his voice…I want to touch myself, even jus’ my bones, hearin’ him get close to orgasm. He plays up the nonchalant act, but I’ve sucked him off plenty before, and I know. My skull knocks into his pelvis when I take ‘em all the way in and he rolls it,  _grinds_ it against my face. “S-shit, Sans…Make sure you drink it up…when I come, okay?” he pants. If my mouth wasn’t stuffed full, I know I’d be beggin’ for it. It’s salty and bitter and thick, but no matter how it is, I wanna take everything he’ll give me.

All in one moment, his joints lock and his cock throbs against my tongue. Heavy shots of semen fill my mouth, but no matter how I try, I jus’ can’t keep up. Sure enough, I end up gaggin’. I have to let go. Once I do, I only vaguely notice the splatter of his come drippin’ from my mouth and nose onto the floor over my coughing. “Hey, swallow up. What’d I tell you?” he scolds. “Don’t waste a drop of that. I could have used it to knock someone up. Show me some respect.” I cough a few more times, trying to nod as I do. I understand. He’s been good enough to me to let me do this…so I should do what he wants. I’ll lick it from his cock, even off the floor. It’s worth it if he’ll keep me.


End file.
